<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inch By Inch by SAJ_Man07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091236">Inch By Inch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAJ_Man07/pseuds/SAJ_Man07'>SAJ_Man07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Experimental Style, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love, Romance, Sensuality, Sonic Free Riders, Sonic Riders, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Zero Gravity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 14:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAJ_Man07/pseuds/SAJ_Man07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short excerpt of Storm and Wave becoming intimate for the first time. Nothing outright or overt, but extremely suggestive and sensual. So viewer discretion is advised anyway. (Not part of the Learning and Teaching fic, this is a completely separate oneshot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Storm the Albatross &amp; Wave the Swallow, Storm the Albatross/Wave the Swallow</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inch By Inch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was an experiment I'd been wanting to try for a long time. How to portray an intense sexual moment without being explicit or overt. Not that I plan on writing more sexual moments, I really don't want to do smut. Which is why I was trying to get as close to explicit as I could while remaining firmly in "suggestive" territory. </p><p>I sincerely hope I nailed it, because if not I'll probably delete this later... &gt;__&gt;;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inch by inch.</p><p>Nervous fingers explore every arch and curve. Breath hitched and small. Eyes flitter shut on reflex alone. His grip is strong, unsure, but eager to venture further. Her bottom lip retreats behind her teeth, clenched in just the right way. The gentle sounds escaping her let him know she's just as excited. Thick fingertips move onwards, tracing a trail of fire as they go. Distance between them close inch by intimate inch, mouths agape and hungry. A low growl rumbles out from his barrel chest, desire clear in his gaze. It sends shivers down her spine as she wriggles in his grip, her leg rubs against his thigh to gently pull him closer.</p><p>Inch by inch. </p><p>They tumble toward each other, for each other. Delicate hands cup plump cheeks, an encouraging caress complimented by half-lidded eyes. Airy chuckles fail to hide the primal need deep in his core. Tentative touch gains confidence as the journey reaches its conclusion, eyes shut tight as her head leans back. Lost in it, lost in him. Lips pounce on her freshly exposed neck, gingerly tasting her sweetness as the air leaves her lungs. Caress turns to pull, agape mouth grows wider, a song begins as his warm tongue follows the trail his fingers set. Her fingers clench down on his scalp, a desperate grip telling him to venture forth. </p><p>Inch by inch.</p><p>Troublesome cloth halts his approach, eliciting a frustrated snort. Powerful fingers and speedy hands clear the way, both parties in perfect sync. Uncompromising lips kiss a trail down her delicate curves, while massive hands secure her curling leg. Exhilaration takes form, brows furrow in pleasure, quivering as deft touch meets sensitive skin. Thirsty eyes peak open, quenched by the sight, heart skips a beat. In awe of her, in awe of him, how close they've become.</p><p>Inch by inch.</p><p>Blood rushes, chests bloom, nerves electrify. Pressure, strong and hot. Sweat sprinkles down on wrinkled sheets. Twists and turns, push and pull, reciprocal ceremony. Minds go blank, location fades away, there's nothing and no one besides them. Only her. Only him. And their dance. Impromptu, unpracticed, somewhat awkward, entirely new. But they learn the sequence and as many intricacies they can discover, step by step.</p><p>Inch by inch.</p><p>Pacing increases, heart rate follows. Panic envelops him, control fading. But her swift body folds up, lips poised and pursed. A surprise of historic proportions, an invitation of unprecedented scale, an offer irrefutable. Brave and strong, slender and taut, unanimous decision. Grip tightens, power and confidence returns to him, throat rumbles deep. Deeper. Further than she ever knew. Eyes roll back instinctively, head follows, tongue peaks out of mouth, too full to speak. She shares in his surprise. Simultaneous singing sounds off as the crescendo ascends.</p><p>Inch by inch.</p><p>Breath once lost, now returns in full force. Heaving air blows in his face, a trail of wetness drips past her cheek. Space fades into mind, time is sure to follow. Thunderous pounding rattles her skull, sweat drenches every part of him. Energy sapped, concentration lost, decorum set aside. Hair smooths, eyes meet, secret smiles shared. Amidst the uncouth and unflattering, it's still there. That powerful, primal desire. But now soft, warm. Comforting. A need without pressure or urgency. Closeness the only goal. Nowhere to be, nowhere to go. Neither in want or need. Just the simpleness of touch. Reclined, laid, down. No chance of rising. Eyes connect, fingers interlock, size disregarded. Her grip tightens, her hips shuffle, his shoulders push forward. Slowly, they close the distance between.</p><p>Inch by inch.</p><p>Together...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>